The present invention related generally to the field of conveying apparatus, and more particularly to the field of conveying apparatus which is adapted to handle electric storage batteries, particularly electric storage batteries of the automotive type. These batteries are characterized by their small size and extreme weight-to-volume ratios which result from their compact design and the substantial amounts of lead and liquids which may be contained therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of conveying apparatus for use with such storage batteries during those phases of the manufacturing process of such batteries wherein the associated conveying apparatus is likely to be exposed to substantial amounts of acid, as for example, acid filling and/or acid dumping operations which may be conducted during the manufacture of those batteries.
It has long been a problem in the battery industry to provide safe and efficient mechanisms for filling and dumping corrosive substances from batteries during the manufacture thereof. Conventional roller-ways have sometimes been employed for use with acid filling apparatuses, however, inevitably certain amounts of acid spill from the apparatus over the batteries to be processed and on to the conveying apparatus and the floor therebelow. Constant contact of such acid with the components of the conveying apparatus may cause rapid corrosion thereof and failure of the various parts associated therewith, particularly those parts which are associated with the conveyor drive mechanism and the parts sensing systems, such as switches, etc., which enable such apparatuses to be fully automated. Heretofore, attempts to limit the adverse affects of such acid in the vicinity of conveyors associated with acid filling apparatuses have been limited to the provision of acid proof rollers and shafts which are utilized in that portion of the apparatus most likely to be contacted by acid. In acid dumping apparatuses, such as the acid dumping apparatus disclosed in my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,196, dated Jan. 26, 1965, a battery aqualazing apparatus is disclosed for emptying batteries which includes a rotatable support means, conveyor means for moving the batteries into and out of the emptying assembly, which is connected to and supported by the rotatable support means, an elongate, inflatable battery gripping member positioned along each edge of the conveyor means and carried by the rotable support, and a trough located thereunder for receiving the substances dumped from the batteries during the dumping operation.